A need exists for improvements in current traffic signal lighting. Lighting should be brighter than many currently used incandescent lights. Lighting should also be more selective in that fields of light within a given lens are capable of displaying directional signals. Existing traffic signal controllers could thereby utilize directional signals at various times of day, when further traffic control is desired. Such improvements will allow a traffic signal of four lights in a vertical row to be reduced to three, thereby saving time and expense with traffic signal installations and maintenance.
Where a currently existing traffic signal has a red, a yellow, a green, and an arrow lens and accompanying housing for each, improvements are needed in order to eliminate the separate arrow lens and housing. Further, removal of the additional lens and housing reduces the vertical height of traffic signals. Height reduction of the signal is especially desirable in installations where vertical clearance is a concern. Traffic signal lighting improvements should be applicable to existing traffic signals so that improvements do not require replacement of an entire signal. Improvements should also negate the need to replace given housing within the signals. Signals are expensive; therefore the improvements must be cost effective. Utilization of all possible existing equipment is therefore ideal.